Forever My black Knight
by Vulgar-Notions
Summary: He cares alot more than she thinks. Shell go to far for him. Why? She destroyed her life for him...WHY? SASUKE X OC T for now Enjoy! CH 2 UP!
1. ignored

Authors note* Hey guys This is Sasuke's love story. I suck with authors notes XD sorry

So R&R plz . My OC her name is Azmaria . Well this is started late in her story. So I'm going to fill you in.

Azmaria and sasuke were best friends when they were little and were family friends.(also azmaria is kabuto's sister…yeah so I guess that would make her sai's sister as well…not to mention my other OC teenaja…who's Itachis lover and also azmaria's older sister…YEAH its confusing….) anyway so oh and by the way, you know how kabuto was adopted by a medical ninja? Yeah that's because they found him when he ran away and wanted to fight…okay so afterwards azmarias family had to leave….they nevr explained why but they had to goes to the uchiha residence to see her best friend one last time. He gives her a cries and hugs him. About 3 years later her parents were killed in a fire,but her sisters body was never found…..like 8 years later. Everything has finds out the where abouts of his little sister and goes to find she reaches the leaf village….where she's suddenly protected by 3 spikey haired ninja.(Kakashi,naruto,sasuke…they were training..yeahh….sakura's not there at the moment) so they fall in love-love.. leaves…..she wishes him luck but cant help but cry as she says it. He kisses her. And whispers "I'll come back for you azzy….I promise…someday" and with that he was gone……………next a year later after forceful hard training and a brutal fight with sakura….she leaves…to find him. YEA SO sasuke was different….not the same….after shes had it with his attitude she slaps him…hard…then he kisses her….he's still not himself …and kabuto doesn't like this relationship either…he hates seeing his sister hurt….even though hes evil hes still protective of his little sister…..hes always suspicious….but sasuke is being really cold towards azmaria and thats basically it. If you want me to write it all I will. ^_^ I'm just too lazy and had this current part of their story is in my head. ENJOY

I stood there in freezing snow , in the small training area in the center of lord orochimaru's came down as if it was in slow motion…just around me….I hear a sudden crunch in the snow…and ignore it.

"Azmaria….You're going to get sick…come on" the familiar voice still like velvet in the air surrounding me.

I ignore him."Azmaria….your mad at me still aren't you? I don't blame you. I'm mad at me to." Damn it I can see that smirk on his face .The obnoxious one…that he only did around me. I start to turn around but warm arms are wrapped around my waist.

"sasuke…." I whisper. Suddenly forceful warm lips are on mine. "sasuke……stop….mmmm"but I only heard those words in my head. They never came out of my mouth because it was occupied….Suddenly he stops and holds me by the neck with his powerful hand. I can't breathe, yet my body is limp and I can't move.

"AZMARIA!!!!!!!!!" The last thing I hear….big brothers voice.

* * *

I shot up in my bed in a cold sweat. I kept having that same dream, it wouldn't stop. The same dream for the past few weeks. I hadn't told anyone , I couldn't. Big brother would kill me for even thinking about sasuke like that….and sasuke…..would only scold me and tell me to forget it…besides I wouldn't have the strength to tell him at least without my face beet red….How I wish he would kiss me like he used to, when no one was around. Was Sasuke even capable of that anymore? He still had feelings for me, after I slapped him…that kiss was amazing. Not the same, but still amazing. I wondered if he realized how much it bothered and smoldered inside me, like fire. He basically ignored me now. He was set on his one goal, killing his brother, Itachi. I also wonder if he remembered his words to me the night he left. He promised to come back for me. Seeing how he changed in only a year and a half….I doubt he could ever keep that promise. Maybe it was best to just let him go. All memories rushed into my brain. "but that was sasu-chan….the one here is sasuke uchiha…"I whispered so quietly only I could hear.

"hmph, well look who's awake."a voice came out of nowhere

I jumped "Kabuto!!! DON'T DO THAT!!!!!" I screamed!

"Relax,relax…it was just a joke" he snickered "Why are you awake anyway?" he eyed me suspiciously.

I blushed." I had a bad dream."

"Yeah.. I bet it was really bad….." he laughed.

"Shut up! And why are YOU up?!" I questioned.

"I always get up around now….I train early." I looked at the clock.

"It's 4:37 am….."

"SOOOOOOO….." he said obnoxiously.

I groaned and just pulled the blankets over my head. I should really get up and train to…It would certainly benefit me. After Kabuto left, I took a shower and put on my clothes. I went to the field, the same place my dream always took in. Except it was summertime now. The sky was splattered pink and orange signaling the new day was here. Than why did I feel so cold? I could feel eyes boring the back of my head.

"why are you up?" was the cold voice I heard.

"Because…." I said .

"that's not an answer, Azmaria ." He was serious.

Damn it. Did he have to say my name? It made me want to cry whenever he said. It was the way he said it. No emotion…. Unlike he used to say it.

"Well Uchiha-sempai…If you must know , I was about to start training…" Wow I would love to turn around and see his face for calling him uchiha-Sempai, but I was too proud of myself to turn.

"Whatever…It's good you're finally taking things seriously at least." he replied calmly. WHAT?! That kind of pissed me off. Did he not realize I came here for him? To see him again? FOR US? So he just forgot how he kissed me?…….Bastard.

"humph…..I could fight YOU and win…easy"

"That's something I doubt….You shouldn't be so cocky…Those words will get you in trouble one day…" He sounded slightly annoyed but held his temper.

"Like I'd be afraid of you…" What the hell was I saying? I wasn't talking to the same sasuke I once knew… This guy was different. He wouldn't hesitate to kill me or at least fatally injure me…but then again he kissed me. Still this was a dangerous game to play. Was it really worth the risk? Yes it was. Shut up, heart!

"You should be." It was like he was right at my ear…I could even feel his breath on my neck. I turned around….but he was gone.

I almost couldn't breathe for a second after feeling him that close to me even if it was for only a moment. I found my heartbeat ecstatic. Geez, Azmaria, calm down…You cant feel that way anymore. You just can't.

Suddenly I found myself on my knees. Tears in my eyes. I jumped up and ran for the brush. This was a battle I wouldn't lose. The battle with my emotions.

I landed on a tree branch and punched my heart out. Again and again my fists hit the bark, bruising and scraping my skin but I didn't care. I don't know how long I was doing that, just that it was nightfall when I stopped. I opened my eyes to a huge gap in the tree, and was shocked at what I'd done to it. I looked at my knuckles and was mortified. Blood and dirt ran down my arms, the skin completely bruised and swelled, but after a minute I didn't care anymore. I got up and slowly started back for the base.

When I arrived I was greeted by an annoyed looking Kabuto. "Where were you all day?!"

"I went training" I said with no emotion.

"Since dawn?! And It's almost 8 o'clock!! You missed dinner!" It was then that he noticed my hands and cringed. He reached and grabbed my left hand

" Azmaria! What the hell were you doing??!!" I pulled away my arm and yelped out in pain.

"It's fine…" I wish he didn't care so much, I appreciated it though, I just could never admit that to big brother.

"It's definitely not fine! Let me see!!" He grabbed it and studied it. I looked away.

"Azmaria! Your right wrist is broken and the your left knuckle is cracked!!" He looked at me with both anger and worry.

I didn't respond. I just stood there and took in his glare.

"Answer me! Tell me what you were doing? Did Sasuke do this to you?!"I turned to him stunned.

I could tell by his face he wasn't expecting that from his mouth either.

"I was punching a tree…" I just looked away as my hair covered my face and my blush.

"ugh….Come on…Let's get that healed."

I just nodded and followed him to our medical wing. After being healed I just went to my room and laid in the dark just thinking. Thinking of the fallen memory that was Sasuke Uchiha.

First chappie! DONE! Thanx soo much for reading! R & R PLEASE! Haha I still suck at authors notes XD


	2. Mirror

Authors note** Chapter 2 of " Forever my Black Knight" ENJOY!! R& R WAIT A SEC!! sooo kabuto is not sais brother….OKAY Nevermind then…..I just thought….OKAY STUPID UNRELIABLE SOURCES!! BAKA!! Oh well it makes her story less confusing :D YAY!

Wise Men sayonly fools rush inbut I cant help falling in love with youShall I staywould it be a sinif I can't help falling in love with you...Like a river flows, surely to the sea Darlin so it goes, somethings are meant to be..Take my hand, take my whole life toofor I can't help fallin in love with you...Like a river flows, surely to the sea Darlin so it goes, somethings are meant to be..Take my hand take my whole life too for I cant helpfalling in love with youfor I cant help falling in love with...... you

_Elvis Presley - "Only fools rush in"

I was quiet for the next few days. I wasn't really allowed to do anything, due to my 'injury'. I just sat there most of the time lost in thought. Sasuke must have went somewhere due to his absences at dinner. I was now even more sad, that was pretty much the only time I saw him other than the occasional awkward pass in the halls.

"hey your food is getting cold." Kabuto's voice snapped me back to the present.

"oh.." I said weakly.

"a…---" he hesitated. "Azmaria… Lord orochimaru told me to send you to his quarters after you finished dinner."

Ugh….I really didn't need this right now. I honestly wouldn't be able to focus. I hadn't talked to snakehead in a while well, not one-on-one at least. As scary-looking, masochistic, and perverted he is…. He's extremely wise but rarely serious….. I had to go anyway, I had no excuse not to, well no excuse that wasn't personnel. Kabuto was also worried by his expression, as loyal as he was to Orochimaru , he couldn't trust him with his little sister. I got up and hugged Kabuto from behind.

"W-what are you doing???!!!" He squirmed in my grasp.

"Thank you, Nii-san…" He stopped moving but said nothing.

I left to go see Orochimaru leaving kabuto blushing and confuzzled. I arrived at the door and knocked softly.

"Come in Azmaria…I've been waiting for you." Ugh I hated that tone of voice almost pedophile-like…

"Hello my Lord."

"Azmaria…my dear, its been long since we've talked, no? Tell me of what I've missed."

"umm well I have been working with my fire jutsus and I've improved with my Phoenix flower…" I went on with all I could remember , but I had not realized my voice was sorrowful.

"humph…-" he interrupted me and I looked up. "Something's troubling you….I can see that"

"its also easy to see that, judging by that adorable blush on your face." I turned away. He couldn't find out! Not him! It was like he already knew. That's one of the reasons I hated talking to him, he could see right through me just like sasuke could or at least he used to be able to.

"I'm fine, my Lord" I said weakly.

"Don't lie to me, Azmaria" His smirk got wider. Suddenly his hand was under my chin. " You know whatever it is….I can certainly help." His face was only inches away from mine. I panicked and I couldn't do a thing.

"p-please…don't …." was all I could say. It wasn't like my words mattered anyway I couldn't refuse him or he'd kill me.

"Orochimaru-sama!! I have news!-" A burst into the room. I prayed that what was happening wasn't happening. That Sasuke hadn't just barged in to this.

"Sasuke… don't you know better than that to just barge in without knocking?" he chuckled darkly.

"ugh..I…I'll speak with you later." Sasuke ran out. I couldn't believe that just happened. Sasuke had just seen me in the arms of orochimaru….about to kiss me…. I was mortified. I stared at the open door which sasuke had retreated from.

" I thought that was it…" He let me go.

"W-what?" I stuttered. He only smiled wickedly. He knew.

"You know I think it be better for you to move on. He's not exactly the person you once knew."

I already knew that smart ass.

"I'm leaving now…my Lord."

"Very well." That smile was still plastered on his face, I knew it ,even if I wasn't looking at him. As soon as I was far enough from the door I ran as fast as I could. Tears streamed down my face. When I was at my room I couldn't make it to the bed, I just laid up against my door.

Sasuke's POV- starts from when sasuke first comes back

I had just gotten back to the base from a brief spy mission for information on the Akatsuki.

" Orochimaru-sama!! I have news!-" I barged in without knocking not thinking much of what could be inside. Azmaria was in quite a position with him. Their faces so close. I didn't know what to make of it.

"Sasuke… don't you know better than that to just barge in without knocking?" he laughed.

"ugh…I..I'll speak with you later." As soon as those words left my mouth I darted out. Why did I feel this way? I mean anyone would feel at least something when seeing a 15 year old girl in the arms of a scary 50 year old man, but…ugh. My chest and head hurt like, I was being torn apart from inside. It was stupid and pointless, love. Love lead to trust and when that trust was broken there'd only be pain in its place. I had a lot more things to worry about. That promise I made… the night I left. I shouldn't have lead her on like a fool, I didn't mean that, I doubt I could've lived to see her again. That's why she came here those few months ago, to find me. She destroyed her life, leaving the village with intentions of joining an organization would mean pure treason. In the end she would die, whether if it was here in battle ,or back in konoha for treason. Destroying her life…. For me? My head hurt when I thought about it. I wish she could've forgotten me, everything, our childhood, our kisses in the dark, our relationship. My face was wet and I wondered why. I stood and went to my bathroom to look in the mirror. There stood a man whose eyes were red, from tears. He was crying… He was even more upset because he knew he hadn't cried since that night. Without realization I punched the image of the weak crying figure in front of me. Roaring pain pulsed through my fist from the glass shards being dug beneath the skin, but I didn't care because all I could think about was how that man looked just like me.

After washing my bloody hand and removing the shards of glass, I decided to take a walk. It was already late by now, about 12:30 or maybe 1 am. I found myself staring at Azmarias door, feeling like an ass. I knocked, but there was no answer. Of course there wasn't it was 1 in the morning, but I just kind of walked in or tried to. I opened the door and found azmaria sleeping on the floor blocking any entrance. Her face was peaceful but her it was red and wet. I budged my way in and picked her up in my arms, she stirred a little but continued her slumber. I laid her on the bed and covered her with the blanket that was tossed about the floor. I still didn't understand why I was doing this but I couldn't stop. I put my mouth at her ear and whispered. "Oh…Azzy…Why do you do this to me?..…" and with that I left her there.

I missed my bed, it was nice to be back in it. The ground certainly wasn't my blankey. Yes I said blankey. As comfortable as I was my mind refused rest. Finally I fell asleep from exhaustion. When I woke I found out I had missed breakfast, but I really didn't care all too much. As I walked down the hall, there she was on the opposite side, hair in her face.

"goodbye…" she whispered. It was almost inaudible but I heard it. But then I shook my head and realized I probably just imagined it or something. I was still pretty tired, and why on earth would she say that?

Azmaria's POV

I woke up warm. At some point in the night I must have found my way to my bed, because I couldn't remember when I got up from the floor. My whole body was warm for some reason I felt ,like I was a fresh baked cookie…. It was weird. It was then that I realized that was the first I didn't have that dream….but there must've been something because I remember hearing sasuke's voice…But I don't remember what he said. I thought about everything last night, and my decision was final, I was glad I'd die warm like I felt today. Suddenly a pain shot up my arm and ruined the feeling. My curse mark was acting up, I had chosen a good time to do this at least I'd never see myself as a monster. There was one thing I wanted to take with me… but just didn't have the heart to… My locket, the one sasuke had given all those years ago. Yeah I still had it… I put it in the top drawer, underneath everything, where no one would see it. I had wrapped it in piece of white cloth that was from an old shirt that was too small for me. I prayed no one would find it, but they probably would one day…

Breakfast was quiet that morning, even with sasukes return he didn't show up for breakfast. I was on my way out of the base, when I passed sasuke in the hall… for the last time.

"goodbye.." I whispered. I wondered if he heard it, but it didn't matter anyway, he didn't care, that was obvious. I found my way out and a hot summer breeze hit my face and made my hair fly. I jumped through the trees with grace, but speed. This was the first time I was empty, no thoughts rattled in my brain like normal. An empty shell. I didn't even think of the mark on my arm, burning me like a cigarette.

I had finally arrived at my destination, It was long and took most of the day. Aisu valley, a waterfall that never became warmer of more than -5 degrees Celsius. The ice is so hard, its just considered rock. The valley was located deep in a mine shaft, people used to come here during the hot summer, this time of year, to cool off. However everyone had stopped coming because of the rumor of a complete crystal dragon living in this waterfall. It would feed on the travelers who had come, or so it was said. I remembered stories from when I was still a kid about that place but never thought of as more than just some old story to scarfe little kids, until I was skimming through Orochimarus books and found out it was actually a real place.

It was absolutely freezing, like walking right into the gates of winter, I loved every minute of it. I jumped to the top of the falls and looked down into the icey blue water below me. I imagined how it would when I hit the water, how the cold would paralyze my body and how the water would dive into my lungs, stealing all the air and life from them. The only things I did regret was not telling my big brother goodbye, but it wasn't like I could…he'd just try to stop me. The other thing was not telling sasuke everything I really felt, the pain, the love…everything. But I knew he'd never feel the same way, at least not anymore. Suddenly fear rushed through me as I continued to stare into the swirls of blue. Out of instinct I started to back away…but slipped…It all happened so fast ,I closed my eyes and freezing air rushed through me. Suddenly I heard a voice call my name….I thought I had imagined it… I hit the water so hard it felt like my back was burned with ice. I could feel nothing…completely numb.

Sasukes POV

I had overslept but didn't give a shit. I rubbed my eyes and put on my clothes. The base was strangely calm, especially at this time of day…It was nearly 2pm. Usually I could hear kabuto training but today there was nothing, only the soft patter of the leaves hitting the roof. Out of curiosity I went to orochimarus room and knocked on the door, but no one answered. I went right in. To my surprise, no one was there, but a note laid on the table.

" Sasuke,

Azmaria disappeared this morning… Orochimaru went out to take care of business, he had in iwagakure so I stayed and noticed it was quiet usually azmaria went outside to train…but when I checked the yard she wasn't there, when I found that I couldn't find her anywhere, I decided to go out and look for her…

Hopefully she didn't get too far..

Kabuto "

Suddenly an extremely bad feeling filled my body, like I was sick. Something was wrong…very wrong. I ran to Azmarias room in search of anything that could tell me where she might have gone. I rummaged through everything, leaving countless items on the floor including bras…which kind of made me feel awkward (Authors note*LOL XD) After dumping out everything in the drawer all the clothes were scattered about the floor, one thing remained in the drawer. It was wrapped in what seemed to be some kind of white material. I picked it up and unwrapped it cautiously. I could do nothing but stare at the little silver locket that laid in my hand. It was like I had forgotten everything and it had suddenly rushed back and pounded me in me in the skull. Memories. That locket, it hurt…. I didn't even know why or how it just burned. I found myself on the floor, on my knees. I opened the little silver heart and saw the two faces of the once happy black-spiked-hair child and silver haired girl.

"Azmaria….and me." a single tear fell on the smiling faces. How could I forget? Why did I forget? I didn't want to hurt anymore, I shunned emotion and forgot how to feel, forgot the feeling of pain and joy at the same time.I was confused , part of me wanted to do nothing but destroy that Azmaria for making me gain back the ability of emotion and the other side just wanted to pull her into my arms and cry into her shoulder. I crawled over to the door and sat with my back against it. My palms were forced hard into my temple, but nothing could stop the rushing thoughts that rumbled inside like a volcano. So many things to be said, things to be screamed, released, instead of balling it inside and suffering from the burning sensation that was from so much emotional build over time….I wanted to scream and that's exactly what I did, I screamed. A deep almost moan bellowed from the very pit of my throat, from my aching heart that was oh so confused. It azmaria in this same position. Crying,fist balled up against her head, and shaking. It only made me feel worse.

Suddenly I realized, Azmaria was out there somewhere in trouble…doing something stupid. I got up to try and find anything else , locket still tight in my grip. After checking everywhere, the last place was under the bed. There wasn't much under there, but one thing caught my eye. A blue book, small but thick, on the spiral it read "Book of mysterious places". I noticed a page was folded, where someone would have easier access to finding the same page later. I opened to the 'marked' page and studied it.

"Aisu Valley, the valley of ice, a place that never gets warm, also known as the "winter gate".

Usually thought of as a legend, Aisu valley is no longer sought out by travelers. Another reason is due to their fear of the place. It is still unknown if true, if a dragon was born in the waters, made completely of solid ice that made it known as the "Crystal Dragon".

I read on intrigued. And suddenly something made me drop the book.

"It is also rumored that people will sort out this place in times of great emotional trauma and will release their soul. Suicide…"

It couldn't be that. That was stupid, very stupid, Azmaria would never do that. Besides it was just a random book underneath the bed, it didn't mean anything. As I tried make myself not believe it, I only believed it more.

Authors Note* Okay I think is a fairly long chapter :D Hope u liked ^_^ Cuz I loved writing it X3

R & R

------emoSASUKEgrl 3


End file.
